1,2, skip a few, 99, One-hundred
by Winterssummerallthefunner
Summary: Let's enjoy the good and bad times. Let's enjoy them together! Whaddaya say? High School AU. Elsanna.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is like my first actual thing on . I decided to do chapters that live in the same universe, BUT everything will be at different points in time so more like a one-shot compilation deal. It's not consecutive unless the chapter name says 'Part 2 or 3 or whatever'. That would indicate a continuation of the previous chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoy what I have to offer.**

 **I am aware that there will be people who will not like whatever I paste below the line, but I mean that's life right? As much as we ALL want to live happily with one another, it's next to impossible to be happy with each other nowadays. We can try though! :) So yeah there might be happy remarks, disappointed remarks, flaming remarks etc. All I ask is that you just respect me enough not to put me on blast unless I truly deserve it. There's a difference between constructive feedback and well...tearing someone a new hole in their rear. If I get burned meh, I can't control what people say or how they think. We will just have to find a way to coexist.**

 **Anyways, thanks for stopping by and hope you enjoy!**

 **Oh and FYI this is about Elsanna. If you don't like the pairing, please don't read it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.**

* * *

Ch.1: Not your typical morning

.

..

...

Kristoff stood near the bike racks like he always did every school day. He was waiting for the dynamic duo to show up for first period Calculus.

 _Ugh math_.

He groaned at the thought of doing something so complex first thing in the morning. His brain didn't really function until about third period anyways. It was just his luck having the one of the more complex classes first thing in the morning. Bad luck? Probably. Before he could continue his depressing thoughts, he heard his name being called. He turned to greet the girl that had called out to him only to stop mid-sentence and just…stare.

The girl looked annoyed at his blatant staring. "Kristoff what-"

"Umm where's Elsa? You guys always come to school together. Is she sick today or something? You're like joined at the hip," he ended as he chuckled at his own joke.

"I don't know Kris. What do I _look_ like her fucking keeper or something? First my mom, George, the damn cat lady that lives next door, and then you. Jesus why does everyone keep asking?" Yeah that just happened. She had definitely just snapped at him. She shoved her hands in her pockets and leaned against the bike rack beside him giving a huge sigh.

Alright… _that_ was not the response he had expected from Anna. That was very different from the fun-loving redhead that normally greets him in the morning. He gave her a once over and noticed bags under her eyes. Even the way she carried herself seemed less...Anna-esque. After all these years of being around her and catching on to her moods, something was definitely wrong.

"Hey whoa man…ease up there tiger. I was only making a joke you know? It's just you and Elsa are always seen together so it's a little weird when you're not you know?" Kristoff noticed the way her shoulders hunched up at the mention of her blonde companion. He decided to take his chances at pressing her for answers as he was never a fan of her moody side anyway. "Is everything alright? Did something happen between you two?"

Anna groaned and pulled at her hair. He noticed it was down today though it was a bit of a mess really. Maybe she kept it down for occasions like these so she could yank on it all she wanted? He could ask her later. Maybe.

"Ugh, everything is fine!" her voice increased in level, and it did not go unnoticed by the other students passing by. They gave a curious look before she looked at them with the 'what the hell are you looking at' eyes. The people around were smart enough to steer clear of her and scurry off on to safety knowing the redhead was having an off day. Kristoff, however, was stuck. He inwardly groaned at his luck.

"You don't really look fi-" she cut him off.

"She," she paused and sighed, running her hands over her face in sign of defeat, "Just…I don't know what I did wrong. We were hanging out last night at her place. Then all of a sudden she said she needed some time to figure out a few things and I was like sure, yeah time to reflect is good then she went on and said no, she needed some time away from me to figure out some problem she was having. Like, it's _me_ Kristoff. ME. Her best friend for like life and beyond man! We've been through thick and thin her and I, so what's so big that she can't let me help her?"

"Well for starters did you ask her why she needed time away from you?" He glanced at his watch. Still good on time. They had about ten minutes before school started.

She abruptly turned to him and fisted his Letterman jacket, shaking him violently in the process. "OF COURSE I ASKED HER! I'M NOT AN IDIOT!"

Her voice sounded like a car horn was honking directly in his ear with how close she was to him. Not to mention the shaking, her blasted shaking. It had to stop because he was starting to get dizzy.

"Ok ok ok – will you stop shaking me please? I'm going to get sick!"

Anna grumbled an apology and stopped, but she still kept him in her grip. She was silent as she looked down at her black low-top converse.

Kristoff cleared his throat noticing her aura change, "So...what did she say?"

"Of course I demanded she tell me so I could help her out, but she said it was something she had to deal with on her own and my presence would only distract her from thinking straight. Almost made it sound like her problem had to do with me now that I think about it...anyways, we had this huge argument, and then I left her house pissed off." Her grip tightened on his jacket, and she whipped her head back up to him with heated eyes and continued on, "She won't tell me what's wrong and if it has to do with me, I don't even know it! Hell, I didn't even do anything wrong! How could I when I don't know what's going on if she won't freaking talk to me?"

She released him and pulled at her hair some more out of frustration. Kristoff never liked seeing his friends like this, but there wasn't much he could do really. He tried to reassure and tell her to give it some time and that it probably didn't have to deal with Anna anyways. Elsa always came around, especially to would have normally worked on her had it been any other typical morning but apparently not. She wasn't having it so this must be a bit more serious if she's tearing herself up like that.

The school bell chimed, and Kristoff knew they had to start heading in soon.

Anna groaned and threw her hands up in the air, "This girl is going to drive me nuts! You know what? Fine! If she wants time then she can have it! I'm gonna lose my mind if I keep thinking about this." With that, she stormed off.

Kristoff watched her stomp her way inside the front doors and could practically see the steam shooting out of her ears. He scratched his head and sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. He didn't blame her for feeling this way but Elsa's situation... feeling a headache coming on, he shook his head ruffling his hair up a bit before he started his trek inside.

"Sheesh Anna you make it sound like you and Elsa are dating or something." Kristoff said that more to himself than anyone. He gave a small chuckleat his own joke.

One of his football buddies called out to him before he was about to enter the school doors, and he stopped give a quick greeting. His particular stop had caused someone to bump into his shoulder behind him and as the blonde boy was about to turn around and apologize, he caught sight of who it was.

"Els–" he didn't get a chance to finish as she hurried off past him through the doors mumbling out an apology. Her outward appearance seemed fine, dressed in that high end fashion of hers, but it was the way her face looked that threw him off. Her eyes were somewhat red as if she had been crying the night before and the way she looked up at him like she was in absolute misery… he wouldn't be surprised if she had overheard Anna's shouting earlier. The whole school practically heard her yelling this morning.

Sudden realization dawned on him that the three of them had Calculus _every damn day_ together, and he groaned rather loudly at the prospect of awkward mornings between them in class. It was complete torture being in the middle of those two fools. He had a feeling it would be a little bit before things ran smoothly for him again but knowing Anna...

Maybe he won't have to wait too long.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry if the first chapter was angsty. :/ It's just how I wanted to start lol. Meh.  
**

 **Anyways, thanks for the reviews, follows, and really just thanks for stopping by! Let's move on to heartwarming events!** **Hope ya'll enjoy.**

 **Oh and sorry if you see mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.**

* * *

Ch.2 - If you fall, I'll catch you

.

..

...

"Wait, let me get this straight," Anna paused as she peered down at her long time best friend, "he just… _left_ you here?"

"Well…yes."

Anna threw up her hands and started to pace back and forth in front of the booth. She didn't care that she was in a burger diner. She didn't care that she was dressed to the nine in a classy vest suit with converse on. Anna was royally pissed off.

"That…that IMBECILE! I cannot _believe_ he just left you here! Like, who the hell does he think he is just going around leaving a gorgeous girl after a school dance at some…SOME diner!?" she stopped her rant to look at Elsa - sweet, caring, and simply beautiful Elsa. Anna knew she would live and die by her next few declarations, "He is never getting within ten feet of you! I swear to the heavens above he will ultimately regret this. Oh-ho-ho he messed with the wrong girl! When I get my hands on him-"

Anna was cut off by a tug on her arm that had her bending over to clumsily accept a hug from her friend. Surprised by the notion but not missing a beat, the spunky redhead slid into the booth and returned the hug with ease. In response to Anna, Elsa burrowed into her and rested her head on Anna's shoulder.

"Don't…don't worry about it Anna. I wasn't exactly the best date either. Maybe I should have-"

" _No_ ," Anna growled as she tightened her hold on the girl, "No _,_ Elsa. I know you like the back of my hand, and I know that you would have been more than accommodating to that…that jackass. You're loving and kind, and he should have been freaking honored that you even said yes to him to begin with! Ugh, I should have known he was a no-gooder."

Elsa sighed. "You didn't know. No one knew really though I didn't think he was so two-faced. He was really nice when we were with his friends of football guys and cheerleaders. Everyone was nice really, and I even made a friend with another girl named Belle…but once we here, by ourselves, well he just sort of changed into a slimeball."

"Well, if he's taking you to Jacob's Joint of all places for dinner," Anna snorted, "he's not such a classy guy. I mean just look at you! You…you're so beautiful tonight! You deserve only top notch Elsa." The redhead pulls them apart so Anna can get a good look at her friend. Her dress was absolutely gorgeous and fit her perfectly. It accentuated all of her curves just right and the color, _my god,_ did not do any justice to accent her eyes. With her hair out of her normal side braid and cascading majestically down her back, she really did look like royalty. She had half the school turning heads, Anna's included.

Though she would never ever admit that out loud to her blonde friend.

"T-Thanks Anna. You are looking like quite a catch as yourself," Elsa said as she blushed and gave a shy smile.

Anna only beamed and hastily stood up. She was internally glad that she had decided to run solo for the dance this time around. She bowed to Elsa like a gentleman and held out her hand, "If you would allow me your majesty, may I be your escort for the rest of the night? A lady should not go on unaccompanied, especially one such as beautiful as yourself."

Elsa laughed, and Anna's heart swelled with warmth at the mesmerizing sound. The redhead would go to the ends of the Earth to ensure Elsa's happiness. Hans would be severely dealt with later but as of right now, she had the rest of the night with a stunning young woman whom she loved dearly.

A smooth hand slipped into Anna's one as they both locked eyes.

"I would be delighted," Elsa replied as she held her head up high like a queen.

"Great! I ordered about fifty bags of food for the gang so I'm actually glad you're here so that I don't have to carry it all." Anna pulled Elsa out of the booth and tugged her along up to the cashier to wait for the food, never letting go of her hand.

"Glad I could be of service to you," was the remark. Anna didn't see the blonde's face, but she could practically imagine the eye roll. Before Anna could proceed further to check on their food, she felt a tug on her hand that had her slowing down to glance back at Elsa. The girl was biting her lip and looking down at their intertwined hands.

"Elsa?"

Said girl didn't say anything for moment but then looked up with bright watery eyes and a small blush adorning her cheeks. Anna all but panicked at the sight of unshed tears but quickly calmed down when she saw a beautiful smile stretch across that gorgeous face.

"Thank you Anna…for everything."

Anna looked at her in confusion for a moment before chuckled and pulled the other girl into a tight embrace. Elsa returned the hug eagerly, and they stood there in a comfortable silence. After a minute, Anna pulled back a little to look into cobalt blues and smiled. Feeling bold, she leaned forward to plant a chaste kiss against a smooth cheek. She mentally celebrated as Elsa's face warmed.

"Don't worry about it. For you Elsa, I'll be more than happy to catch you anytime."

They both shared a laugh at Anna's choice of words and both moved forward into their night, arm in arm.


End file.
